Blue's Big ABC Time Activities Adventure
Blue's Big ABC Time Activities Adventure is a PC game. =Cast= *Steve *Joe *Blue *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy *Baby Bear *Felicia *Lion Prince *Turtle *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Swiper *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Azul the Blue Train *Backpack *Map *The Fiesta Trio *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Daisy *Alicia *Boots' Dad *Boots' Mom *Rescue Pack *Click the Camera *The Bobo Brothers *Little Bill *Big Bill *Brenda *April *Bobby *Alice the Great *Elephant *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Emily's Granny *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Louise *Moris *Grandma *Valerie *Martha *Baby Huffingtons *The Huffingtons *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Harriet *Mr. Turtle *Mrs. Turtle *Bear *Beaver *Goose *Snail *Fox *Rabbit *Skunk *Badger *Mr. Owl *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Ollie *Buck *Jack *Mary *Mel *The Schwartzman Quartet *Sportacus *Stephanie *Trixie *Stingy *Ziggy *Pixel *Robbie Rotten *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Shimmer *Dragon *Spinner *Wiggle *Snowdrop *Pansy *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Ye-Ye *Gui-Nai-Nai *Rintoo *Hoho *Tolee *Lulu *Mr. Fluffy *Mei-Mei *Stompy *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Buggy *Huggy *Earl *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Puppet *Ms. Foil *The Schmuzzies *Fido the Fly *The Voice *Ron *Natalie *Binyah Binyah *James *Shaina *Vanessa *Jessica *Armando *Bryan *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dog *Pig *Cat *Bear *Elephant *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum Synopsis Explore the world of letters, sounds, and words with Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters in this activity pack filled with multilevel learning games. Identify letters, build vocabulary, practice phonics, and create rhymes as you collect words to help Blue build silly stories in her Word Book. The more words you collect, the more stories you can create and print out. Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters help strengthen early learning skills, including initial letter recognition, upper and lowercase letter discrimination, alphabet recognition and sequencing, phonics, visual and auditory discrimination, consonant blends, word formation, early vocabulary, and rhyming. List of Activities: *Alphabet Maze *Bathtime Rhymes *Felt Friend's Word Puzzles *Mailtime *Safari Snapshots *Snacktime *Dora's Alphabet Puzzles *Squirt's Alphabet Butterflies *Bounce's Letter Blueberries *Wonder Pets' Music Blocks *Oobi's Letter Game *ABC Diner *Blue's Word Book Transcript: *Blue's Big ABC Time Activities Adventure/Transcript Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games Category:2019